Target shooting is a popular sport and past time. Target shooting generally involves firing a weapon, such as a firearm or other projectile, at a target. Following repeated use, the target generally must be replaced with a clean target. Replacing the target is generally accomplished in one of two ways, first a user must approach the target and manually replace the target, or second, the target is mechanically moved toward the firing area, whereby the user can replace the target.
Where the user must approach the target, all other shooters must hold fire during replacement of the target, which can be inconvenient for the other shooters. Further, some shooters with disabilities may not be able to approach a target.
Mechanically moved targets are typically on a pulley system or similar apparatus that carries the target to the shooter to allow the target to be replaced without other shooters having to interrupt their shooting. Mechanically moved targets are expensive to build, and are impractical for anything except close-range shooting.
An improved target system is desired.